gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Heimliche Laster
|Nächste= }} Heimliche Laster ist die siebzehnte Episode der vierten Staffel von Glee. Will ist diese Woche krank, weshalb Blaine und Sam beschließen den Glee Club zu übernehmen. Sie stellen die Woche unter das Motto "Heimliche Laster", wobei es darum geht, Songs von Künstlern oder Bands zu singen, die man eigentlich cool findet, es aber nicht wirklich zugeben will. Während die Woche voranschreitet, wächst die Freundschaft von Blaine und Sam, prangern Marley und die Mädchen Jakes Songwahl für die Wochenaufgabe an und Kitty enthüllt ihr heimliches Laster in Brittanys Internetshow, was die anderen Mädels beeinflusst, einzusteigen. Santana ist inzwischen wieder ins Bushwick-Apartment eingezogen, doch jemand anderes scheint zu fehlen. Kurt hat ein heimliches Laster, von welchem er Angst hat, es zuzugeben und er versucht außerdem Santana davon abzuhalten, Rachel die Wahrheit über Brody zu erzählen. Handlung thumb|left|Blaine und Sam verkünden das MottoAnfangs sieht man Blaine, wie er Sam Geld gibt, da er denkt, dass Sam es braucht, weil er Nudeln aus der Kantine gestohlen hat. Sam erklärt ihm, dass er es für sein "heimliches Laster", das Machen von Macaroni-Bildern, gebraucht hat und zeigt die Bilder Blaine. Er fordert ihn auf, ihm sein "heimliches Laster" zu erzählen, worauf Blaine sagt, dass er die Band "Wham!" mag. Im gleichen Moment kommt Tina in den Raum und sagt den beiden, dass der Glee Club ausfällt, da Mr Schue nicht da ist. Blaine und Sam beschließen, den Glee Club für die Woche zu übernehmen und geben das Motto: "Heimliche Laster" bekannt. Da keiner der anderen New Directions ein Lied vorstellen möchte, das sie mögen, wofür sie sich aber schämen, fangen Blaine und Sam an, Wake Me Up Before You GO-GO zu singen. thumb|Kitty zu Gast bei Fondue For TwoNach der Perfomance geht Brittany zu Kitty und sagt ihr, dass alle sie hassen und keiner mit ihr arbeiten möchte, weswegen Kitty zuerst auch verwirrt ist. Brittany sagt ihr, dass sie weiß, dass Kitty magische Kräfte hat und dass sie sie fürs Gute und nicht fürs Böse einsetzen soll. Brittany lädt sie zu "Fondue For Two" ein, wo Kitty ihr "heimliches Laster" erzählt. thumb|left|Kurts heimliches LasterWährenddessen sieht man Kurt in einem Kurs in der NYADA, während er über sein "heimliches Laster" nachdenkt, welches ein "der Arm meines Freundes"-Kissen ist, mit welchem er nachts schläft. In der Schule erzählt Sam Blaine, dass er die Musik von Barry Manilow mag und Blaine rät ihm, es den anderen zu sagen. thumb|Die Mädels freuen sich über Kittys heimliches LasterAls Kitty und Brittany den Schulflur entlang laufen, werden sie von Unique, Marley und Tina gestoppt, die Kittys "heimliches Laster" wissen wollen. Brittany verrät es und zwar: Spice Girls. Die Mädchen freuen sich darüber und beschließen, einen Song der Girlgroup für die Wochenaufgabe zu singen. thumb|left|Rachel und Santana entdecken Kurts heimliches LasterIn New York sind Santana, Kurt und Rachel im Bad und Santana sagt Kurt, dass sie Rachel die Wahrheit über Brody erzählen möchte, aber Kurt hält sie davon ab und geht. Santana sagt, dass Rachel Brody nicht brauche, da sie hier Freunde habe. Sie wollen Kurt einen Streich spielen und gehen deshalb in sein Zimmer, während er schläft, wo sie ihn mit seinem "der Arm meines Freundes"-Kissen entdecken. Kurt stellt ihnen sein Kissen, Bruce, vor und macht klar, dass er ihm allein gehört. Im Glee Club fängt Sam an, Copacabana zu singen und nach dem Auftritt gestehen auch die anderen Jungs, dass sie Barry Manilow cool finden. thumb|Marley konfrontiert Jake mit seinem heimlichen LasterSpäter sieht man die Glee-Girls, wie sie besprechen, wer welches Spice Girl wird und entscheiden, dass Marley "Posh Spice", Kitty "Ginger Spice", Brittany "Sporty Spice", Unique "Baby Spice" und Tina "Scary Spice" ist. Tina kommt hinzu und erzählt den anderen, dass Jake einen Chris Brown Song singen will. Marley stürmt auf ihn zu und schreit ihn an, ob es wahr sei. Die fünf konfrontieren ihn im Musikraum und sagen, dass Chris Brown ein fürchterlicher Mensch ist und dass, wenn es ein Verbot für Lieder geben würde, Chris Brown ganz oben stehen würden. thumb|left|Rachels und Santanas KissenIn New York sieht man, dass Kurt Santana und Rachel auch Freund-Arme mitgebracht hat. Aus Santanas hat er einen Freundin-Arm gemacht. Aber dann fängt Rachel wieder an über Brody zu reden, worauf Santana ihr sagt, dass er ein Gigolo ist. Rachel läuft traurig davon und Santana sagt zu Kurt, dass sie nur das Beste für Rachel wollte. Blaine singt Against All Odds offensichtlich für Sam. Als Tina ihn fragt, für wen das Lied ist, versucht Kitty sie erst zu stoppen, doch er meint es wäre für Kurt und Phil Collins. Des Weiteren merkt er an, dass er seine Liebe zu Phil Collins nicht mehr länger verbergen muss, aber Sam weiß, dass das nicht der einzige Grund für die Songauswahl ist, da ihm die Blicke, die Blaine ihm während er sang zugeworfen hat, aufgefallen sind. thumb|WannabeDie Glee Club Mädchen singen Wannabe. Alle sind davon begeistert. Doch Artie ist am meisten von Kitty begeistert, da er zum ersten Mal gesehen hat, dass sie glücklich war im Team zu sein. Danach singt Jake einen "Brown" Song, jedoch nicht von Chris, sondern von Bobby. Er singt My Prerogative. Er entschuldigt sich danach, da er nicht wusste, dass "Bobby Brown" an "Whitney Houstons" Drogenabhängigkeit schuld war. Als er sich auch bei Marley entschuldigen will, erzählt sie ihm ihr "heimliches Laster", nämlich Jessica Simpson. Danach küssen sie sich. thumb|left|Brody und Rachel sprechen sich ausIn New York konfrontiert Rachel Brody mit seinem "Geheimnis". Er sagt, dass er nicht der Einzige war, der gelogen hat und dass er weiß, dass sie Finn noch liebt und mit ihm geschlafen hat. Er erzählt ihr auch, dass Finn in New York war und ihn geschlagen hat. Er sagt aber auch, dass er über seine Gefühle nicht gelogen hat. Sie gibt zu, dass ein Teil von ihr Brody benutzt hat, um Finn eifersüchtig zumachen. Sie machen Schluss und singen Creep. thumb|Sam spricht Blaine auf seine Schwärmerei für ihn anZurück an der McKinley erzählt Sam Blaine, dass er weiß, dass er in ihn verliebt ist. Er sagt, dass er ein attraktiver Kerl ist und Blaine schwul ist und er sich verletzt fühlen würde, wenn Blaine nicht auf ihn stehen würde. Danach umarmen sie sich, wobei es kurz peinlich wird, da Sam glaubt, dass Blaine angeturnt ist, doch es stellt sich heraus, dass es nur eine Packung Pfefferminz ist, von denen Blaine Sam eins anbietet. thumb|left|Kurt und Santana heitern Rachel aufWieder in New York sehen sich Kurt und Santana "The Facts Of Life" an und Santana ist von der Show begeistert. Sie unterhalten sich noch ein wenig über die Serie, bis Rachel nach Hause kommt und ihnen erzählt, dass sie endgültig mit Brody Schluss gemacht hat. Rachel dankt Santana, da sie weiß, dass sie Finn nach New York geholt hat und sie nie mehr ihr "Psychisch-Mexikanisches Drittes Auge" bezweifeln wird. Kurt will sie aufheitern und sagt ihr, dass ihr "der Arm meines Freundes"-Kissen immer noch auf sie wartet und er in Collin genannt hat. Rachel sagt, dass sie nicht traurig ist, aber trotzdem einen Film aussuchen will, den sie sich ansehen, da ihr Herz gebrochen wurde und sie herausfinden musste, dass ihr Freund ein Gigolo ist. Sie sucht "Mamma Mia!" aus und singen das gleichnamige Lied Mamma Mia, was die New Directions in Lima auch singen. Verwendete Musik *'Wake Me Up Before You GO-GO' von Wham!, gesungen von New Directions *'Copacabana' von Barry Manilow, gesungen von Sam Evans mit New Directions *'Against All Odds (Take a Look at Me Now)' von Phil Collins, gesungen von Blaine Anderson *'Wannabe' von Spice Girls, gesungen von New Directions-Mädchen *'My Prerogative' von Bobby Brown, gesungen von Jake Puckerman mit New Directions-Jungs *'Creep' von Radiohead, gesungen von Rachel Berry und Brody Weston *'Mamma Mia' von ABBA, gesungen von Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez und New Directions Gast- & Nebendarsteller *'Dean Geyer' als Brody Weston *'Becca Tobin' als Kitty Wilde *'Jacob Artist' als Jake Puckerman *'Alex Newell' als Wade Adams *'Melissa Benoist' als Marley Rose *'Blake Jenner' als Ryder Lynn *'Dean Cameron' als Schauspiellehrer Abwesende Hauptdarsteller *'Jane Lynch' als Sue Sylvester *'Cory Monteith' als Finn Hudson *'Matthew Morrison' als Will Schuester *'Amber Riley' als Mercedes Jones *'Mark Salling' als Noah Puckerman *'Harry Shum Jr.' als Mike Chang Trivia *Die Episode hatte 5.91 Mio. Zuschauer in Amerika. *Das ist die erste Episode, in der kein Erwachsener vom Cast vorkommt. Dies beinhaltet Beiste, Burt, Carole, Emma, Figgins, Sue und Will. *Die Episode beinhaltet Brody Westons letzten Auftritt. *Diese "heimlichen Laster" werden bekannt: **Blaine: Sam, Wham! und Phil Collins **Sam: Macaroni-Kunst und Barry Manilow (eigentlich sollte es Taylor Swift sein) **Kitty: Die Spice Girls und die "Girls United"-Filme außer dem Letzten **Brittany: Alle "Girls United"-Filme **Marley: Jessica Simpson **Jake: Chris Brown **Tina: Vicki aus "Small Wonder" **Kurt: Marathons von Powerfrauen in der TV-Geschichte, "Sweatin' to the Oldies"-DVDs und sein "der Arm meines Freundes"-Kissen **Rachel: "Mamma Mia!" *Jake-Darsteller Jacob Artist mag tatsächlich Chris Brown, wofür sein Charakter in der Episode angegangen wird. Quelle *Man sieht Blaine in der Bücherei "Gänsehaut" lesen. *Eine Szene wurde herausgeschnitten. In der Vorschau, bevor Santana Rachel sagt, dass Brody ein Gigolo ist, wispert Kurt Santana zu: "Santana, tu es nicht". Fehler *Mehrere Male in der Episode ändert sich das hangeschriebene "Guilty Pleasures" an der Tafel. *In Ersatzspieler erzählt Will Holly, dass sie der Ersatz ist, wenn er krank ist. In dieser Episode war er krank, doch anstatt dass Holly ihn vertritt, wäre der Glee Club für die Woche ausgefallen, wenn Blaine und Sam ihn nicht übernommen hätten. Kategorie:Episoden S4 Kategorie:Glee Episoden